<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will not go on a blind date by RapunzelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737757">I will not go on a blind date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13'>RapunzelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddietines Week (2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blind Date, Buddietines Week (Day Six), First Kiss, M/M, Maddie sets them up, Valentine’s Day, movie date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is still hung up on Abby and Eddie hasn’t been in a relationship since Shannon died. When Maddie sets her baby brother Buck up on a blind date with her close friend Eddie, will the two actually hit it off or will it be one big mistake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddietines Week (2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will not go on a blind date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maddie will be a nurse in this, Eddie a paramedic, but Buck will still be a firefighter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Maddie no! I will not go on a blind date!” Buck protested. </p><p>“Oh come on Evan, you seriously need to get out there again! I did after Doug and I found Howie. Just go on the date for me, pretty please.” </p><p>“Maddie, why do you think a blind date with a girl I don’t even know, is a good idea?”</p><p>“Because it’s not with a girl. It’s with my friend Eddie. He’s a paramedic and works at the hospital with me.”</p><p>“Fuck… you know I don’t want to-”</p><p>“You are bisexual, you’ve been since you were 15 Evan. You need to stop trying to strictly limit yourself to girls. You are going on this date with Eddie. He’s extremely nice and sweet. Plus he has a son that you’ll just fall in love with.”</p><p>“Alright fine, I will go on this stupid date but if things go badly, which they will, I am blaming you.”</p><p> </p><p>Maddie rolled her eyes as Buck went to the kitchen. While her brother was making them lunch, she stepped outside and gave Eddie a call. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Maddie, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hey Eddie, I was just wondering what you were doing on Saturday night.”</p><p>“Not much really, Chris has a sleepover.”</p><p>“Oh that’s great! I want you to go on a date.”</p><p>“Maddie, are you trying to set me up on Valentine’s Day?” Eddie laughed.</p><p>“It’s with my brother Evan. He’s super sweet and funny and he loves kids. Plus he’s a firefighter.”</p><p>“What the heck, sure I’d love to. What time?”</p><p>“I’ll text you his address and you can pick him up at 6:30. There’s going to be a really good movie playing down at Electric Dusk Drive-In, I think you two will enjoy it. It starts at 7:30.”</p><p>“Alright that sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~Time Skip~~~</p><p> </p><p>Buck was at his apartment getting ready for his blind date with this Eddie Diaz. He didn’t know why Maddie insisted on setting him up. Sure he was still hung up on Abby but he was pretty happy being single. Alright fine he was completely miserable, but that was besides the point. After getting out of the shower, Buck dug through his closet, looking for something to wear. Nothing seemed good enough and so he facetimed his sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Maddie, I need your help! I have no idea what to wear.”</p><p>“For someone who doesn’t want to go on this blind date, you sure are freaking out.” Maddie teased. </p><p>“Shut up! I still want to look good.”</p><p>“Well then wear your dark grey button down, some nice jeans, and your sneakers. Maybe a spritz of cologne but nothing too smelly.”</p><p>“Hmm, that sounds good. Thanks Maddie.” Buck smiled and sat his phone down as he began getting dressed. </p><p>“No problem. So are you actually excited now?”</p><p>“I’m more nervous. I haven’t been out with a guy since college.”</p><p>“I know but trust me, you and Eddie are going to hit it off. I promise you. I just want you to see that you can’t stick around waiting for Abby to come back.”</p><p>“I hope so Maddie and I know I can’t. I just thought she loved me.” Buck sighed. “I’m going to go and finish getting ready before Eddie gets here in a half hour.”</p><p>“Alright Buck, have fun tonight. Oh and I expect a full detailed story of how it went!”</p><p>“Maybe but I don’t kiss and tell Mads.”</p><p>——————</p><p>Eddie had dropped Christopher off at Denny’s and now he was home, trying to figure out what to wear for his date with Evan. He wanted to look nice, but he also wanted to not look overdressed, when they were only going to a movie. Finally Eddie settled on a black tank top with his favourite white sweatshirt over it. He paired that with his favourite jeans and some simple sneakers. He picked up his phone and quickly facetimed Maddie. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eddie.”</p><p>“Hey Mads, does this look okay for my date?” Eddie asked, making sure she saw his whole outfit. </p><p>“I think it looks great Eddie. I hope you two have fun.” Maddie smiled. </p><p>“Thank you, I didn’t want to look overdressed. I’m sure we will, as long as we get along. Are you sure your brother is easygoing?”</p><p>Maddie laughed. “Trust me, my brother is super down to earth. He’s quite flirty but otherwise he wears his heart on his sleeve.”</p><p>“Well I can’t wait to meet him. I better get going, it’s quarter after already.”</p><p>“Alright, go have fun and I want to hear all about it tomorrow!” </p><p>“Sorry Mads, I don’t kiss and tell.” </p><p> </p><p>Eddie laughed at Maddie’s reaction and he hung up before she could answer. He shoved his phone into his pocket, making sure he also had his wallet. After making a quick stop at the market to buy Buck a red rose, he headed off to the address Maddie had texted him. </p><p>——————</p><p>Buck opened up his door when he heard the knock, coming face to face with Eddie. The two men stood there staring at each other before Eddie quickly cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Eddie,” he smiled, handing the rose to Buck.</p><p>Buck took the rose and smiled. “I’m Evan but everyone calls me Buck.”</p><p>“Shall we go?” Eddie asked, holding out his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Buck nodded and he took Eddie’s hand, as Eddie led him outside to his truck. Now the drive would be about 45 minutes, maybe less if traffic wasn’t too bad. Buck couldn’t believe that Maddie hadn’t talked about Eddie before, the guy was insanely attractive! Eddie, on the other hand, couldn’t believe that Maddie had such a handsome brother and he was only just meeting him now.  </p><p> </p><p>“So I um, heard you had a son.” </p><p>“Yeah I do. His name is Christopher, he’s 8.”</p><p>“I love kids.” Buck smiled. “Where is he tonight?”</p><p>“Oh he’s at his friend Denny’s. They’re having a sleepover with their friend Harry.”</p><p>“Wait, Denny and Harry as in Denny Wilson and Harry Grant? I know Denny’s moms, I work with Hen and Harry’s mom is married to my fire captain”</p><p>“Oh wow, small world. Chris is friends with Denny and Harry, so I only know Athena, Michael, Hen and Karen from the PT meetings.” </p><p>Buck nodded. “So you’re a paramedic, huh?”</p><p>“I sure am, I’ve been one for just over a year now. I moved here from Texas. Are you and Maddie from Cali? She’s never really talked about it.”</p><p>“I’ve never been to Texas but I bet it’s hot there.” Buck laughed. “Actually, Maddie and I are from Pennsylvania. I moved away when I was 18 but I didn’t find myself in LA until I was in my early twenties.”</p><p>“I thought you were in your early twenties. How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m in my late twenties, almost 28 to be exact. Now you don’t look a day over 25 yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks, but that was almost ten years ago.” Eddie laughed. “I’ll be turning 33 in September.”</p><p> </p><p>The two talked away for the entire drive and soon Eddie was pulling up at the movie drive-in. Eddie backed into an available parking space that was fairly close to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go and get us some snacks and drinks, I’ll set up my truck.” Eddie said, pulling out his wallet.</p><p>“Alright but I can pay for that and the movie. If tonight goes well, you can pay next time.” Buck winked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie’s cheeks flushed and he began to set up the blankets and pillows in the back of his truck. A few minutes later Buck came back with a large bag of popcorn, some different candy and two medium drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you liked besides popcorn. I just got some sour patch kids, m&amp;m’s, and skittles. As for the drinks, I just got you coke.”</p><p>“All of that is good. I only drink coke when it comes to soda.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie gave Buck a small boost into the back of his truck, before he joined him. With little space between them, Buck scooted closer until their shoulders were bumping and thighs were pressed together. Once the movie began, they chatted here and there about things happening in the film. Otherwise it was pretty quiet between them, for the two hours. By the time the movie had ended, Buck had his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder and at some point Eddie had wrapped his arm around Buck. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that was a really good movie. Normally I’m not a big fan of these romance movies.” Buck smiled. </p><p>“Me either, but this was a really good one.” Eddie agreed. “Come on let’s get home.”</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up the truck some, they got inside and Eddie began heading home. Now his place was actually 15 minutes closer than Buck’s, and so he decided to just take Buck to his place. He could sleep in his guest room. </p><p> </p><p>“Um Eddie… this isn’t my place.”</p><p>“I know. It’s my house.”</p><p>“Are you trying to get me into your bed?” Buck teased. </p><p>“Maybe one day.” Eddie chuckled. “I figured you could just sleep in my guest bed for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Buck followed Eddie inside, kicking off his sneakers by the door. They barely made it in the door when Eddie was spinning Buck around and pressing a kiss to his mouth. The kiss shocked Buck, but he eagerly kissed back. The kiss grew more passionate as Eddie backed Buck up into the wall. Eventually they both had to pull away in order to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Been wanting to do that all night.” Eddie mumbled. </p><p>“What took you so long?” Buck teased, reaching down to take Eddie’s hand. “You know playing with fire will get you burnt… but playing with a firefighter will get you wet.” </p><p>Eddie sucked in a breath. “Don’t start with me Evan, or I won’t be able to stop.” </p><p>“Who said I wanted you to stop?” Buck said. “I was hesitant about tonight but I definitely want to go out with you again. I also want to meet that son of yours.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that this won’t be a one night stand if I take you to bed?” Eddie questioned. </p><p>“Definitely not.” </p><p> </p><p>Eddie placed another kiss to Buck’s lips, before he began to tug him down the hallway to his room. As soon as the door was closed, neither of them got much sleep that night, but Eddie’s neighbours would definitely be filing a noise complaint. Both Buck and Eddie were thankful Maddie had chosen to set them up. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>